Calor en el Barril
by Saiya Elite
Summary: [TERMINADO]  Despues de la pelea contra Majin Boo, Chichi y Goku comparten sentimientos únicos, que ni el mismo tiempo ha logrado desvanecer,ella se dará cuenta que su distraído Goku no es tan olvidadizo como parece. LeMON...Goku x Milk.[ONESHOT]


_"Calor en el barril"_

Era una tarde muy hermosa, el sol indicaba que muy pronto llegaría la noche, los habitantes de la Tierra se encontraban en paz después de la terrible pelea con Majin Boo, todos las personas volvían a sus actividades cotidianas, como que si nada hubiera pasado, pero en esta historia nos centraremos en una pareja que vive muy lejos de la ciudad capital, en una zona casi olvidada por muchos, me refiero a la montaña Paoz, donde vive un singular matrimonio, que después de mucho tiempo de ausencia han vuelto a reencontrarse y ser una familia completa.

Una linda mujer de cabello negro azabache, se encontraba haciendo las tareas domésticas, su casa era muy humilde, pero reconfortante, cada cosa se encontraba en su lugar, no había desorden y es que ella era muy esmerada en la limpieza, se percibía mucha alegría en esa casa y es que Chichi irradiaba ese sentimiento, estaba tan feliz de que su esposo volviera a la vida que tenía muy buen humor, la sonrisa no la quitaba de su rostro, los años sin su amado Goku habían sido muy difíciles debido a que criar sus dos hijos sola y sin la ayuda de un padre era todo un reto, pero afortunadamente Kamisama le había dado otra oportunidad, para recomenzar en donde se quedaron y es así como empieza esta historia.

-Oh vaya, Goku no regresa todavía a casa, con lo mucho que lo extraño.-Suspiro y seguió barriendo insistentemente el piso, hasta que se detuvo y cerró los ojos para poder ver el rostro de su marido y también esa hermosa sonrisa tan pura que solo el tenía.-Vuelve pronto Goku.-Lo dijo en un nuevo suspiro lleno de añoranza.

El teléfono de la residencia Son sonó sacando a Chichi de sus pensamientos y una vez mas de sus quehaceres domésticos. La mujer se dirigió hacia la sala con paso lento, preguntándose quien la podía llamar a esas horas de la tarde y una vez que tuvo en frente el teléfono, alzó la bocina y contestó.

-¿Hola? .-Preguntó Chichi.

Hola Chichi, habla Bulma.-

-Bulma, ¡que sorpresa!, me alegro de volver a escucharte, ha pasado mucho tiempo.-

La peliazul desde el otro lado de la línea no pudo evitar sonreír, su amiga exageraba todo.-No ha pasado mucho tiempo, apenas llevamos una semana sin vernos, después de la pelea contra Majin Boo.-

-Je je es cierto, pero dime ¿a que se debe tu llamado?.-

-Bueno, te llamaba porque Goten quiere pasar la noche en la corporación capsula y jugar con Trunks por mas tiempo, aparte tengo un buen panorama para los niños, he arrendado unas películas infantiles muy buenas, la pasaran bien si tu los dejas.-

Milk frunció el seño, no le gustaba mucho que su Goten se quede en la corporación y no era porque desconfiara de su amiga Bulma, sabía que con ella estaba en manos seguras, mas bien era la presencia de Vegeta lo que le preocupaba, sabía que su hijo era muy travieso y que ese hombre tenía muy mal carácter y poca paciencia y de paso era un rebelde sin causa, otra cosa merodeaba por su cabeza y es que en sus antiguas charlas con Bulma, ella le había dicho que Vegeta era muy ""apasionado"" y casi no medía sus acciones cuando le bajaba la calentura. Ese era otro punto que le incomodaba, no quería que Goten viera alguna escenas de aquellas por accidente y esos 2 logren traumar sus ojitos y lo asusten.

Chichi, ¿sigues allí?.-Preguntó Bulma extrañada al no oír respuesta.

-Oh si, disculpa es que me entretuve en otra cosa.-

-Pero dime ¿nos das el permiso?.-

-No lo se Bulma, no quiero que mi hijo los moleste.-

-No al contrario, es un placer tener a Goten de invitado.-

-Bueno no lo digo por ti, mas bien lo digo por Vegeta, tu mas que nadie sabes como es el.-

-Por ese hombre no te preocupes, yo se como domarlo.-

-Es eso lo que me preocupa, como recién acabó la pela de Majin Boo me imagino que ustedes quieren estar a solas.-

Bulma al oír eso rió escandalosamente, no podía evitarlo, era realmente gracioso lo que decía Chichi.-No te preocupes, yo se cuando y donde hacerlo.-Le respondió con picardía.

Chichi se sonrojo, Bulma le daba mucha información y ella era muy reservada para esos temas conyugales.-Mmmm, bueno pero prométeme que mañana antes del atardecer estará Goten en casa.-

-Te lo prometo, estará sano y salvo y sin ningún trauma.-Rió nuevamente Bulma.

Cuando la conversación terminó, Chichi envidió la suerte de Bulma, deseaba tanto que su Goku pasara momentos íntimos junto a ella, lastimosamente desde que regresó no había podido hacer el amor, debido a intromisiones de Goten o simplemente el cansancio de Goku al venir después de los arduos entrenamientos, en ese momento se entristeció, pensó que Goku ya no la veía como mujer, sino como una amiga mas.

La mujer se dirigió a la cocina, dispuesta a preparar la cena, solo para Goku y ella, debido que Gohan había ido de excursión junto a sus compañeros de escuela y no volvería hasta después de algunos días, pasaron 2 horas y por fin había terminado la cena, se había esmerado muchísimo en la comida, porque sería una velada romántica, o al menos lo intentaría porque Goku mataba lo romántico algunas ocasiones.

El sonido de algunos pasos y la puerta abriéndose, daba a entender de que Goku había regresado, Chichi fue corriendo a su encuentro y rebosante de alegría dispuesta a recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo, pero al verlo todo sudado, sucio y harapiento la hizo detenerse inmediatamente.

-Goku, ¿como puedes llegar tan tarde? y de paso tan mugroso.-

El saiyajin solo se llevó sus manos hacia atrás de la cabeza y con su sonrisa venció el enojo de la mujer.

-Ay no tienes remedio, si me enojara contigo por como vienes después de tus entrenamientos no me podría llamar la esposa de Goku, dime cariño, ¿Dónde prefieres bañarte?.-Le dijo con su cálida sonrisa..-

-Prefiero bañarme afuera, en el barril.-Contestó el con tono divertido.

-Entonces ve por el barril que yo me encargaré de prender la leña.-

Una vez que Goku trajo el barril, lo colocó en la leña que había prendido Chichi.

-Bien, después del baño te espero para cenar juntos, mientras debo lavar las ollas que utilice para preparar la cena.-

Goku asintió con la cabeza y una vez que Chichi entro a la casa y que la leña había calentado el agua del barril, procedió a desvestirse y a entrar a su baño.

Chichi se encontraba en la cocina lavando las ollas, pero escuchó el ruido del agua cuando Goku se entró en el barril y no pudo resistirse a observarlo a través de la ventana, era muy afortunada ya que desde allí podía verlo.

Cuando vió la mitad de su cuerpo desnudo sumergido en el agua caliente, una sensación le recorrió su cuerpo, un ardor que brindaba mucho calor en su zona intima, mientras seguía lavando las ollas, no pudo evitar sentirse muy húmeda, tenia tantas ganas de estar en contacto con la piel de su marido y volverse uno solo

-Vaya, quisiera ir con Goku, pero tengo que lavar las ollas, todavía no acabo.-Dijo algo apenada, pero en ese momento se le vino a la mente Bulma, ella no detenía sus deseos con Vegeta, jamás dejaría de tener relaciones con el por hacer un quehacer domestico, decidió que por esa ocasión, seguiría los concejos de su amiga y sus acciones, después de todo no era nada malo lo que tenia ganas de hacer.

Fue casi corriendo a su dormitorio, se reflejo en el espejo que era de cuerpo completo y soltó su larga cabellera negra, tomó un cepillo y empezó a peinarse, después de acabar, desabrocho parte de su vestimenta, sacando poco a poco la ropa que la mantenía totalmente cubierta y por ultimo se deshizo de las botas. Una vez que se hallaba totalmente desnuda se observo cuidadosamente, tomó una crema y se la coloco en su piel, se había descuidado por tantos años y no le había importado en lo mas mínimo, habia estado tan sola, que no se preocupaba de tener su piel tan suave como la seda, porque ¿quien la tocaría? si solo era una triste viuda.

Antes de salir del baño, agarró una toalla de color celeste y se la colocó, caminó despacio hasta casi salir de su casa, pero en ese momento se detuvo, se sentía tan nerviosa, como si fuera su primera vez, aunque esta estaba lejos de serlo, pero si sería su primera vez después de casi 7 años de abstinencia, se armó de valor y abrió la puerta de su casa muy despacio, salió caminando casi en puntillas para que Goku no se diera cuenta de la sorpresa que le estaba esperando, se escondió detrás de las paredes de su hogar para esperar el momento oportuno para sorprenderlo.

Goku se hallaba observando las estrellas, estaba recordando episodios de las batallas mas importantes que tuvo, también de todo el tiempo que había pasado y los amigos que había ganado a lo largo de los años, no se lo había dicho a nadie pero se sentía muy feliz de volver a estar de vuelta con su familia, cuando muerto, había tenido tantas ganas de probar los deliciosos platillos de Chichi, de poder jugar con Goten y salir a pescar con Gohan, tanta nostalgia de ir a visitar al maestro Roshi y a todos sus demás amigos, pero se acordó de que algo estaba faltando, había hecho muchas cosas que el anhelaba menos una y esa era……..

Goku dejó de ver las estrellas y se percato que el ki de Chichi esta al frente suyo, la observó bastante intrigado, parecía que su mujer le había leído los pensamientos o quizás estaba muy conectados y ambos podían sentir el deseo que se tenían uno por el otro.

-¿Chichi?.-Dijo Goku al verla tan temerosa y ruborizada.

-Goku, yo… .-

-Jejeje, no digas mas y ven a bañarte conmigo, el barril nuevo que compraste es mucho mas grande que el que tenia antes.-

Chichi sonrió, su Goku era bastante inocente, pero sabía como hacer sentir cómoda a la gente cuando algo le apenaba o le costaba decir o hacer.-Ni lo digas Goku, con lo mucho que tarde buscando uno y solo pude conseguir este mas grande ya que tu destruiste el anterior cuando te transformaste en súper saiyajin ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Como olvidarlo, ese día la pasamos súper, estábamos todos reunidos y los niños se estaban bañando conmigo.-

-Si, e hicieron la fusión para derrotarte.-

-Si jajajaja, que bueno aquellos tiempos, pero ¿que esperas Chichi?, métete al barril conmigo, el agua esta muy deliciosa.-

Chichi se metió al barril junto a Goku, la timidez y la pena se habían esfumado por completo con aquellos recuerdos.

-Chichi, se te olvido sacarte la toalla.-

-Oh que cabeza la mía, me desconcentraste tanto que me olvide.-

No hay problema si quieres yo te la quito.-Dijo con un tono inocente.

Chichi se sonrojo de nuevo.-Hazlo por favor.-Dijo en tono suplicante.

Goku se acercó a ella.-Cierra los ojos.-

Ella los cerro y logró sentir sus cálidas manos sacando la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo.-Listo, así te ves mejor.-

-Ay Goku.- respondió ella, desviando la mirada.

Goku al ver la timidez de su mujer decidió dar los primeros pasos, pero no tenia prisa, el disfrutaba esos momentos con su sola presencia.

-Chichi, acércate a mi, siento que estas muy distanciada.-

-Lo siento, solo que hace mucho tiempo que tu y yo no estamos así tanto que me cuesta pensar que no estoy soñando.-Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos.

-Ahora ya estoy aquí de vuelta y no me iré de tu lado, así que no te pongas triste.-La abrazó y la juntó contra su pecho.-No llores.-

Ella sonrió al sentirlo tan cerca suyo, era muy agradable rozar sus cuerpos desnudos a la luz de la luna.

-Te amo goku.-

En ese momento sintió como su esposo le hacia cosquillas en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, causándole mucha risa y desesperación, mientras ella en vano también intentaba hacerle cosquillas a el, pero Goku esquivaba sus manos y siempre terminaba ganándole, lo único que pudo hacer fue tirarle agua en la cara y así el la soltó, ella se sintió como aquella chiquilla traviesa e inquita que fue alguna vez cuando conoció a goku, en esos instantes aprovechó para hundirlo en el agua y así seguir jugando.

Cuando ambos estaban sumergidos, Goku tomo la iniciativa y le dio un beso muy tierno, tan lleno de castidad y amabilidad, que causaba un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Chichi, para cuando el beso acabó, ambos salieron a la superficie y respiraron hondamente

-Me hacías mucha falta Goku.-Al decir eso, chichi nuevamente lo besó, pero esta vez era un beso mas apasionado que el primero, un beso con lengua muy húmedo, que dejó extasiado a ambos.

Goku al ver que su mujer ya no se sentía tan apenada supo que ya era hora para comenzar a amarse como solo sus cuerpos lo solían hacer, dirigió sus manos hasta su cabello, había crecido tanto desde la ultima vez que lo tuvo entre sus dedos y lo mejor es que seguía teniendo ese mismo olor que le encantaba, jugueteó un poco mas hasta que vio que Chichi tenia los ojos totalmente cerrados y suspiraba con tan solo esas caricias, para ellos no solo el sexo era placer, si no también el contacto físico por mas mínimo que sea.

Después de ver suspirar a Chichi, Goku se dirigió a la espalda de ella y con sus uñas rascaba suavemente su columna, causando que la excitación de su mujer llegara y no solo era Chichi la que sentía esas emociones, el también las tenia y mucho más que ella, su entrepierna estaba comenzando a erectarce, lo podía sentir, era tan placentero, tanto que hasta parecía irreal.

Goku acarició los pezones de su compañera en círculos, los amasó y por ultimo los beso muy tiernamente, muy despacio,como que casi pareciera que tuviera una flor entre sus manos a la cual no quería hacer daño. Sus besos bajaron hacia su vientre hasta llegar a su parte intima, y dio una lamida a sus genitales, chichi no podía ver lo que el le hacia porque el agua lo cubría totalmente pero no le importaba, era suficiente para ella sentir el placer que le estaba ofreciendo su amor.

El salió a la superficie y la miró con deseo, esa noche sería inolvidable para ambos, la luna reflejaba su luz en el barril, mientras los 2 esposos se comían con la mirada., Chichi llevó su mano hacia los zona masculina de Goku, los tenía tan tibios que no sabia si era el o el agua tibia que los estaba calentando a un mas de lo que estaban, al notar el placer que tenia su hombre comenzó a hacer las caricias mas constantes, tomando sus genitales de atrás hacia delante, con un ritmo sumamente delicado, el también la acarició e incluso metió uno de sus dedos en su orificio. Chichi casi se desvanecía del placer, pero Goku la sostenía para que ella no se cayera, y así seguía estimulándola, arrancándole gemidos entrecortados.

Goku la sostuvo completamente, ya no resistía las ganas de volverse uno solo con su pareja, así que la alzó hasta sus caderas y ella abrió sus piernas ansiosa, Goku las sujetó e hizo que ella lo abrazara con sus extremidades inferiores y una vez acoplada la posición, procedió a penetrar muy suavemente, los 2 cerraron sus ojos y gimieron al unísono, esa sensación los hacia sentir fuera de control. y una vez que los órganos de Goku estuvieron totalmente adentro, comenzó un movimiento rítmico de aquellos cuerpos sudados por el vapor del agua y también por calor que sus propios cuerpos emanaban, el la apretó aun mas contra el, se dirigió a sus orejas con el fin de lamerlas e incluso meter su lengua dentro del oído, talvez pudieron haber pasado muchos años, quizás todos pensarían que el ingenuo de Goku no recuerda muchas cosas ya que esta muy ocupado con sus entrenamientos, pero el solamente sabía que jamás olvidaba aquellas cosas que hacían sonreír a la gente y no menos importantes aquellas cosas que a su mujer le gustaba experimentar en ese ámbito tan privado. Los minutos y el reloj no detenían su transcurso del tiempo, sus cuerpos agotados se alejaron, mas no su espíritu que seguía totalmente unido.

-Chichi, me encantó estar contigo.-

-A mi también Goku, a sido una noche maravillosa.-

Goku le dio un beso en la frente y acomodo sus despeinados cabellos.-Creo que ya viene siendo hora de salir del barril, el agua se esta enfriando y se esta haciendo muy tarde.-Dijo Chichi, al notar que las horas se le habían pasado volando, la oscuridad de la noche se había hecho muy intensa.

-Si, tienes toda la razón, además.-graaahccc. Sonó su estomago.

-Tengo hambre.-

Los dos dijeron esa palabra al mismo tiempo, Chichi sabía todo lo que Goku tenia en su cabeza, era un libro abierto en ciertos momentos, aunque a veces no hallaba la manera de entenderlo, no podía evitar que aquel hombre que tenia en frente se dedicara amarla solamente a ella, lo había intentado y hasta se había amargado, pero con tiempo logró desistir su afán , su Goku tenia un corazón tan grande que no solo ella entraba en el, si no todos los habitantes del planeta Tierra.

-Vamos, la cena estaba lista desde mucho tiempo atrás, la calentaré y cenaremos juntos.-

-A la luz de las velas, como nuestro primer aniversario.-Respondió Goku, causando a Chichi una gran sorpresa.

-Goku, ¡te acordaste!.-

-Como no Chichi, siempre me acuerdo de nuestro aniversario, tanto que me puse de acuerdo con Bulma para que te llame por teléfono, Gohan me ayudó colaborando con nuestra soledad y se fue a la capital del oeste, nuestros hijos están en la corporación capsula.

Chichi estaba tan sorprendida que no daba crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos, tanto que no resistió llorar fuertemente de la emoción, estaba tan feliz que sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

**-----------------------------Fin del Oneshot----------------------------------------**

**Notas de Saiya Elite** Wiiiiiiiiii, Wiiiiiiiiiiiii, este es mi primer fanfic terminado que tengo, wiiiii, estoy feliz por haber hecho esta histroia, me ha costado 9 horas de esfuerzo mental, fue muy difícil hacer un oneshot de esta pareja porque no me gusta en lo absoluto, yo soy amante de **Vegeta y Bulma**, la pareja mas explosiva de todo el anime jeje, pero una promesa es una promesa y la cumplí, no se si esta bien hecho pero fue lo mejor que pude dar de mi, el oneshot se lo dedico a **Shanmiyami **seguidora de el Goku x Chichi.

**Agradecimientos:**Pues solo a mi jajajaja y a las chicas que lo leyeron en borrador y me dieron animos para continuarlo Kawai destruction, Piamona, Killi,Gabi ¡¡¡MIL GRACIAS!!!

**Posdata:** Odio a kakarotto Muajajajajaja (..) uy creo que se me salio las frases de Vegeta. xD


End file.
